Kacchako Week Day one: Summer
by BlackChoko
Summary: Bakugou Katsuki would rather be back at the dorm to train than he would be at the beach with his classmates. Although it wouldn't hurt to have some friendly competition with some beach volleyball, right? Then why is Bakugou stomping off, denying to himself why a blush was on his cheeks and why he lost the match against Uraraka?


_**A/N: First day of Kacchako Week! Hope you all have a blast! (pun not intended)**_

**Day one: Summer**

Being on a beach in the middle of his summer vacation, together with the rest dumd-dumbs from his class, was not something Katsuki Bakugou had planned for his vacation. He would have preferred being back at the dorm so he could train. A small crackle in his hands went off as his pent up quirk almost begged to let loose.

In the end, it was all because of that Hairs-for-brains, taunting him and pushing the right buttons to tag along with the rest of the class.

_Tch_, he scowled at Kirishima. He owed him big time in the sparring room after this.

"_Hey, Bakugou!" The red-haired idiot had walked up to him a few days ago. His smile was as bright as usual._

_Bakugou turned around at the mention of his name, not bothering to answer him, but waiting for him to state what his business was with him._

"_We're going to the beach with the rest of the class, care to join us?"_

"_Huh!? Why would I be a part of such an idiotic thing!? Using my time away from training, you shitwit," Bakugou had raged, almost exploding Kirishima's face off._

"_Yeah, I thought so," Kirishima said with a small chuckle, unfazed by Bakugou's volatile temper. "Although," Kirishima started with a grin on his face, "all the other guys from the class was very interested in it, being the beach and all, they would be able to see the girls in bikinis..." Kirishima trailed off, knowing he had the blond's attention. He smirked and went for the kill, "I heard they were particularly looking forward to seeing Uraraka, as she's always jumping around obliviously."_

_A loud crash was heard throughout the whole hallway as Bakugou released a huge explosion against the wall._

"_I'll go," he said with anger in his eyes._

"_Bakugou! Stop ruining the building whenever you please!" A shout from one of the teachers was heard through the speakers, pissing Bakugou off._

"_Shut up you old hag, I will do whatever I feel like doing!" another explosion was set off and Bakugou stomped off towards the dorm rooms._

All the boys were waiting at the beach for the girls to finish changing. Mineta was practically drooling already in anticipation, making some of the guys look at him worried. Was this really okay, to let Mineta tag along? Probably not.

"Here we are!" Mina exclaimed as she and the other girls walked up to the guys in the sand. Mineta and Kaminari were looking too intensely at them for anyone's comfort. And luckily Tsuyu slapped Mineta right across his face with her tongue, making him fall down on the sand. He grabbed his now red cheek and sobbed, "so mean, Tsuyu."

Jiro immediately kicked Kaminari in fury as her cheeks started to colour, "stop ogling at us, Kaminari!" she said harshly.

Bakugou ignored his classmates as his eyes landed on the bubbly Uraraka who stood next to Tsuyu, laughing gleefully.

Totally wrapped up in the lynching of their two classmates, nobody paid any attention to the look Bakugou was giving Uraraka. And the effect her bikini had on him. Didn't she know what kind of effect her body had on guys? He fought the starting blush away from his cheeks as hard as he could, growling when it didn't succeed. _Hmph, stupid face_, he thought to himself, saying that it was because of the sun, might be an okay excuse. Even though it had been years since Bakugou had gotten a sunburn.

"Okay! Let's all play beach volleyball!" Mina yelled in a happy tune as she pulled a ball from her bag. Most of the class cheered with a happy smile, ready to win.

"Is there going to be a prize for the winning team?" Sero asked.

"Oooh! We get to kiss one of the girls!" Mineta said with a pervy grin over his face, right before Tsuyu smacked him in the face again.

"Mineta! That's not how you should be thinking of your classmates, who are trying their best to become professional heroes, just as yourself," Iida reprimanded.

"How about, the losing team has to prepare dinner for all of us tonight?" Hagakure asked, "and the winning team can decide what it is.".

"Oh, that's a great idea!" Sero stated, followed by a couple of their other classmates.

"Alright, let's make up some teams!" Mina said with a huge grin on her face.

In the end, it seemed like it wasn't everyone who wanted to play volleyball as some of their classmates wanted to either watch from the sidelines or play in the water. Not that it mattered to Bakugou, it didn't matter who was in or not, he was ready to win. A wicked smile was starting to play on his lips as the word 'win' and 'contest' was in the air.

"Oy! Hair-for-brains, Dunce face, you're with me!" Bakugou said without looking at the two. He didn't have to tell them really, as they already had thought as much. He started to stretch his limbs as the others wandered around to find their teams.

"I'm getting kinda pumped for this!" Kaminari said with a grin.

"I know right?" Kirishima smiled.

"Oy dimpshits! We're here for winning, not for having _fun_!" Bakugou stated with a wicked grin and his quirk crackled a bit in his hands.

"Bakugou!" Mina shouted with a pout on her lips, "no quirks are allowed!"

"HUH!? What the hell, Racoon eyes!" Bakugou exploded.

"I think it would be fun to play without our quirks," Uraraka beamed, her hands were in fists as she gently punched the air.

"Tch, whatever," Bakugou growled, slowly stopping his quirk as he kicked the sand and went back to his friends. Uraraka had a special power to let the explosive Bakugou fizzle down when he needed to. Not like any of the two had really noticed or thought about it. Although most of the others from the class had. They didn't dare to talk about it though, worried that it might set Bakugou off in a violent rampage. They had agreed on keeping their mouths shut and just appreciate Uraraka when she succeeded in keeping Bakugou's rage at bay.

"Dunce face, set it!" Bakugou yelled as he dashed towards the net, already ready to jump when Kaminari would lift the ball up to a place that was in a good distance from Bakugou. Bakugou smashed the ball right between Jiro's legs.

"10-7, Bakugou's team wins against Todoroki's team!" Mina yelled. Her team, Sero and Tsuyu, had been the first to lose against Midoriya, Iida, and Uraraka.

Which also meant, the last game to find the winner was between Bakugou, Kaminari, and Kirishima, against Midoriya, Iida and Uraraka.

The two losing teams, Mina, Sero and Tsuyu against Momo, Todoroki and Jiro were the last game to play. Since they were supposed to be the ones who made dinner, it would be the most entertaining for the rest to see that game as the last.

"Alright! We definitely won't be the ones who'll make dinner tonight!" Kirishima and Kaminari cheered.

"Idiots! We're going to win this shit!" Bakugou slapped the back of their head as he jumped in the sand, making sure his body was ready for the last game.

"Yes, sir!" They both grinned.

"Okay Deku, Iida, we've got this!" Uraraka said with determination as she punched in the air, showing her fighting spirit.

The two guys looked at Uraraka's fighting spirit, more worried about her sudden change in personality than having to play against Bakugou for the winning title. "Y-yeah," Midoriya said, not quite as pumped as his teammate.

It really didn't go that well for Bakugou in the match as he would have hoped. Every time Uraraka moved or jumped for the ball, he lost his footing in the sand.

The frustration of his own reaction started to pent up and when they were halfway on the points. Bakugou stomped over to his teammates, his bakurage was clearly simmering out of him. "Oy, set me the ball next time," he said with fury, "I will spike it down."

"Uhm, are you sure that's a good idea?" Kirishima asked with a worried look.

"HUH!?" Bakugou rages.

"Never mind," Kirishima said with his hands up in defense, not really keen on getting his head exploded off.

"It must be that, don't you think," Kaminari whispered to Kirishima as he nodded towards Uraraka who happily talked with Midoriya and Iida about what to do next.

"Y-yeah, pretty much," Kirishima said, fighting a chuckle as he saw the small blush hiding on Bakugou's cheeks.

"Hell, even I have trouble focusing when she wears a bikini like that," Kaminari stated as he looked at Uraraka's green and orange string bikini.

"Oy, stop that," Kirishima warned his friend before Bakugou had the chance to know what was going on.

It didn't go that much better in the second half of the game either. Bakugou tried his best to spike the ball. Although he got distracted half of the time, making the ball easy to return, or he would end up not hitting the ball at all. At the end towards the last point, Kirishima and Kaminari were panting furiously as they had done their best to cover for Bakugou's mistakes.

"Last point!" Mina yelled as Midoriya was about to serve the ball.

Bakugou was practically growling with fury as he received the ball, hitting it up in the air for Kaminari to set it for Kirishima, who hit it over to the other side of the net. Iida was fast on his feet, defending as he hit the ball up for Midoriya to set it to Uraraka, "Uraraka!" he yelled.

Uraraka ran as fast as she could up to the ball and jumped as high as she could to hit the ball as hard as she could over to the other side of the net. The ball went straight towards Bakugou and although it would have been easy for him to react to the ball had it been any other situation than this, he was caught up on looking at how Uraraka's bikini clung to her body and how her skin was starting to sweat slightly. The ball ended in the sand.

"M-Midoriya's team wins!" Mina yelled in a surprised tone, not really able to understand full well what had happened right before her eyes.

Bakugou scowled intensely as he stomped away from the court without saying anything, shoving his hands into the pockets of his shorts. He grabbed a sleeveless hoodie from his bag where the rest of their stuff was packed before he walked away towards the giant rocks at the end of the beach.

Kirishima and Kaminari almost shivered as they watched Bakugou walk away, it was almost scarier when he didn't yell bloody murder.

"Do you think he's alright?" Middoriya asked Iida and Uraraka, "he seemed off the entire game."

"Maybe he ate something he shouldn't have," Iida answered.

Uraraka looked in the direction Bakugou had disappeared off to. "I think I'll go after him," she said, clenching her hands into fists. She felt responsible in a way, as she gave her team the last point. She wouldn't have wanted to hold back and she knew Bakugou would be furious if anyone dared to. She still wanted to make sure he was okay, it wouldn't take much, he would most likely shout and curse at her when she came near him.

"Be careful," Midoriya warned as he watched Uraraka walk after where Bakugou had gone off to.

It didn't take long before Uraraka found Bakugou. He was easy to find. As soon as she reached for the big rock further down the beach, trails of explosions led the way.

He sat on a big flat rock away from everyone, wearing his sleeveless hoodie as he leaned on his knees with his elbows. His head was down between his knees.

"Bakugou?" Uraraka asked worriedly. Was he crying?

"What are you doing here, Round face?" Bakugou asked, his voice was softer than she had expected from him.

She walked up beside him slowly, "I wanted to see if you were alright," she smiled softly at him, although he couldn't see it.

"I'm fucking fantastic,."

"I kind of feel like it's my fault,"

"Damn right it's your fault!" Bakugou spat with irritation as he finally looked at her. He wasn't crying, after all, Uraraka noticed, relieved.

"Huh?" She blinked at him in confusion. She knew she said it, although she couldn't really believe that he would agree with her.

"Put this on," Bakugou commanded as he opened the hoodie he was wearing and tossed it casually over Uraraka's lap.

"Eh?" She looked at the hoodie and then at Bakugou. Her heart almost skipped a beat. Wait, was he… Blushing?

She flailed nervously as she put on the hoodie, noting to herself that it was too big for her, yet it was so warm. The scent of caramel came to her notice.

"Zip it," Bakugou growled, as he watched Uraraka from the corner of his eye.

She did as she was told and watched Bakugou as his shoulders slumped down a bit.

"I couldn't fucking concentrate," he finally stated after some time of silence. He didn't look at her, he tried not to. He tried to tell himself that the burning sensation on his cheeks was the sun burning his skin.

Uraraka's head whipped towards Bakugou, trying to read what his expression said, although she couldn't. Her heart started to beat slightly faster, "what do you mean?" She didn't dare guess what he was thinking because it couldn't be, could it?

Bakugou growled in annoyance as he sighed loudly, "I couldn't fucking concentrate while you were wearing that bikini, jumping around," he said in annoyance. Although his tone didn't come out as he had intended to, there was a softness to it. His alleged sunburn was starting to spread across his neck as well as moving up to the tips of his ears.

"Eehh! You mean..." Uraraka's face was starting to heat up as what he had just said was starting to get processed in her mind.

Bakugou turned towards the flailing girl and took her hand in his before she was able to float away as she always did when she got embarrassed. He grabbed Uraraka's soft and round cheek in his rugged and scarred hand reassuringly as he looked into her brown eyes.

Bakugou leaned in towards Uraraka and placed his lips softly against hers for a short moment before he pulled back and saw how her face, grew a darker shade of red.

Ignoring his own blushing cheeks and his heart that was beating much harder than usual, he tilted his head slightly after standing up, "keep the hoodie," he said with a smirk on his lips, before he walked back to the others.


End file.
